The Worst that can Happen
by Rose of the West
Summary: How does Bellatrix Black get pulled into the machinations of the Dark Lord? Warning: one short non-consensual situation that also includes torture


"_Child, it's a very bad thing for a woman to face the worst that can happen to her, because after she's faced the worst she can't ever really fear anything again. And it's very bad for a woman not to be afraid of something."_ -- Grandma Fontaine, _Gone with the Wind_

The engagement party was the Wizarding society event of the season. The ballroom of the bride-to-be's family was elegantly decorated with garlands of greenery from the grounds and there were candles everywhere to keep things brightly lit. The food was superb and well-served. When seen, the house elves were attired in rich satin pillowcases, all with the letter "B" monogrammed onto them in silver and black.

The younger daughters of this prestigious family were summoned home from school for the weekend for the event. They wore elegant dress robes and a bored air, wishing to get back to school and their own sweethearts. The cousins were too young yet to be at school. They wore dress robes, too but spent most of their time chasing certain elves around and earning a dim look from their aunt. It wouldn't pay for the aunt to be too stern with the boys. Their mother was a Black twice over and quite the matriarch of their generation.

The groom-to-be's family were distant relatives of the bride-to-be's mother. His parents were well-respected in certain circles if not as well known and established as hers. His brother, like her sisters, had been summoned from school and made equally bored circles of the room, avoiding the girls because after all they were housemates and saw each other constantly at school.

The future bride, herself, wore a charming red gown which suited her dark, overblown beauty well. Having a voluptuous figure, she had begged to be allowed, just this once, to wear a gown that would show it off, and her mother had agreed to it. As a result, many of the male guests determined they would dance with her and get a better view of the full bosom that was partially uncovered by the low neckline of the dress.

She was not a particularly wanton girl, just headstrong and willful. Her parents delighted in spoiling her. She never gave a thought to what message such a dress might send. She just liked seeing how creamy it made her skin look, how glossy and black it turned her hair, and the glow it lent her face. At the ripe age of 19, she hadn't thought much yet about serious subjects.

For the most part, she was content to dance with the future groom, a tall gentleman whose future at the Ministry of Magic was starting to take off. He wore his tailored dress robes with elegant grace and danced as though it was his natural state. The couple was stunning and soft "oohs" and "ahhs" followed them around the room.

Altogether, looking over the crowd, the Black and Rosier families were pleased with the event. They had impressed Wizarding society and the match was as good a one as could be achieved. Their children were lovely and exhibited the brilliant future of the pure-blood Wizarding world.

After dancing a while, a handsome gentleman came to stand by the newly-engaged couple. The future groom tipped his head deferentially. "Bella, this is Mr. Riddle. He's an associate of my fathers. It would please me if you would dance with him."

The young woman smiled sweetly. "Certainly, Stephen." She let Mr. Riddle guide out onto the floor.

Mr. Riddle was a hard man to decide about. As he took her into his arms, Bellatrix felt an instantaneous frisson of power and magnetism about him. It was a heady sensation. When she looked into his face, she couldn't determine what was wrong about it. He was very handsome, but his features looked a little unnatural, as though he were wearing great quantities of Muggle makeup.

"I've been quite impatient to meet you, Miss Black. You have long interested me," said Mr. Riddle.

"I cannot imagine how a young girl like me could interest someone like yourself," said Bella, looking up at him through her lashes.

He chuckled. "Your flirtation is delightful, but I will get to the point. I hear you are a quite talented witch, quite talented in dueling and with a certain elasticity of conscience when picking your spells. You're not above using the occasional curse to get your way. Meanwhile, I have rarely seen a woman as beautiful as you are."

"That's quite flattering, Mr. Riddle."

"I would like to invite you to join my group of associates. We are going to rule the Wizarding world, soon, and then the world at large. You would be a magnificent asset to our group."

"Again, Mr. Riddle, I'm flattered, but Stephen is going to be in the Ministry, and I'm planning to," she blushed, "that is, we expect that I will be home to raise our children."

He shook his head. "Ah, Miss Black, Bellatrix, you mistake me. It's not my intention for you to marry Mr. Rosier. I intend for you to join my group, instead. You are to be my consort and help me start a new generation for the Wizarding world."

Bellatrix stopped dancing, angry red spots on her cheeks. "I could never do something like that, Sir! I love Stephen and I'm going to marry him!" She tried to break away but found that the grip that held her was as firm as iron. Her partner's eyes seemed red as his face turned stern and he led her back into the dance.

"If your answer is a refusal, Miss Black, then it will have to suffice, although I hope you do not have cause to regret it. However, no one leaves me before the dance is over. You will see it through, my dear." He smiled, and Bella couldn't resist a shiver at seeing it.

* * *

The wedding the next summer was lovely. Bellatrix selected a gown less revealing than the one of her engagement party, realizing that perhaps she had been a bit intemperate in her choice for that night. It still showed her figure to perfection and the look in Stephen's eyes as her father walked her toward him was priceless.

About half way up, her glance was drawn, as if by a magnet, to one of the guests. Mr. Riddle was again looking at her. Again she couldn't resist noticing that as she walked past him she felt his incredible power drawing her. It didn't matter, though. Stephen was smiling upon her and her whole life was beginning that day.

The ceremony was a moment of wonder. When she was announced as Stephen's wife, she thought she would burst. She returned his kisses ardently and they whispered to each other their hopes to leave soon. The party began and it was a whirlwind of kisses and hugs and happy wishes from their family and friends.

Again, she found herself dancing with Mr. Riddle and again she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Upon consideration, my dear Mrs Rosier, you were correct to refuse my plan before. Your new husband is well placed at the Ministry and we can use that. You will both join my associates and me in creating the new world. Your children will become the future of that world."

"I'm not sure he would want that, Mr. Riddle."

"His father wants that, and neither you nor Stephen are old enough to realize how this is best for you. Please consider it wisely, Mrs. Rosier."

"What would it involve?"

"Mostly we meet together. Sometimes my associate practice certain skills, and occasionally we speak with others in the Wizarding world about our goals."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

He smiled upon her, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through her. "And when we have a few moments, perhaps you and I can find some time together. I can fulfill depths in your nature that your husband will never be able to touch."

She tried to stop dancing as before but was prevented again. "Sir, I'm a married woman now. I could never do anything like that. I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

He tightened his grip upon her and smiled in that menacing way. "Make very sure of your choice, Bellatrix. If you refuse me now, you will regret it."

She shook her head violently. "I cannot. I just got married, for pity's sake! Please find someone else."

The song ended and he led her back to her husband. "As you wish, Madam."

* * *

Bellatrix and Stephen were walking home after having dinner out one evening. They had celebrated because it was Tuesday. They lived a wonderful life. They had a nice home, Stephen had recently been promoted, and the young couple had recently learned that they would soon be parents. The streetlights gave a glow of romance to them as they walked hand in hand together, bumping together from time to time and smiling with delight at their childish game.

Suddenly all but one of the lights were extinguished and three masked and hooded figures came upon them. One overpowered Stephen and another held Bellatrix. The third split her robes and the clothing underneath down the front and she screamed.

"Bella!" shouted Stephen. The hooded figures took turns putting Stephen under Cruciatus Curse and raping Bella. Suddenly a fourth hooded figure came upon the scene.

"Enough!" he hollered and Bellatrix recognized the voice of Mr. Riddle. The hooded figures left instantly. He knelt beside Stephen and saw that he was dead. He came and knelt by Bellatrix and lifted her up. "I'll get you to the hospital, my dear," he said.

"Stephen..."

"I'm sorry, my dear, I don't think they can help him." Mr. Riddle Apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Several days later, Bellatrix Black lay in a hospital bed, her life essentially over. In a matter of minutes she had lost her husband, her baby, and even her ability to have other children. Her in-laws rejected her as useless, since she did not give them grandchildren, and even her parents were disappointed in her. They expected her to move back into their home, but it was clear that they viewed her as little better than a squib.

She sighed and wondered how much longer she could stay in the hospital when a visitor came and sat in the chair next to her bed. She rolled her head and saw Mr. Riddle. She sat up.

"Mr. Riddle! You're so kind. I never said thank you for saving me..."

He took her hand and patted it. "I was happy to do so, my dear. I must apologize. Those were three of my associates who attacked you and your husband. I didn't realize they were so violent when I wasn't with them. I will give you the opportunity to punish them, yourself."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Are you going back to your family, now?"

"I guess so, although my life might as well be over. The Rosiers have said it would be better to return my name to Black, they're so eager to get me out of their lives, and my parents don't really want me. Our baby is gone, and I can't--" There were tears in her eyes. "They can't find another pure-blood family to marry me. I can't provide heirs, any more."

Her companion let go of her hand and turned away while his eyes turned full red. The fools had been far more violent with her than they ought to have been. He clenched his fist around his wand. It didn't really matter, though. He didn't need heirs if the plans he had laid so long were successful. He took a deep breath and reassembled his face before looking at her and smiling.

"Perhaps I can offer you an alternative, Bellatrix. You are still a beautiful, intelligent young woman, and from what I hear, a powerful witch. I can give you a door to greatness, where your greatness will not be measured by your children or your husband. Yes, I promise you will have another husband if you want one, and you shall have the opportunity to punish your attackers. Your greatness, Bella, my dear, will be measured in your own abilities, your own brilliance, your own power."

Her eyes were just a little less dull. The man sitting next to her drew her with his power and charm. Now that she had seen the worst things that could happen to her, she didn't find him as much fearsome as intriguing. Slowly her hand slipped into his in acceptance.

_A/N: These are JKR's characters and world, with one or two OC characters added as needed. And of course the quote at the beginning is credited to Margaret Mitchel, who wrote _GWTW_._


End file.
